


Running For Your Life

by lovekittiesw



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekittiesw/pseuds/lovekittiesw
Summary: Jonathan Crane never thought he would be abducted. But he was. He escapes and runs for his life, running into Batman's arms.





	Running For Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan escapes from the Mad Hatter and runs into Batman.

Jonathan Crane slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, seeing nothing but gray walls around him.

He tried to move, but noticed that he was tied to a chair that stood in the room.

Fear forming in the pit of his stomach, he tried to break free but the ropes were tied so tight, he couldn't move.

"H-hello?" he asked. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

Just then, Jervis walked into the room. He was wearing his Mad Hatter outfit. "Oh, hello, dear friend! There's something I wish to tell you: I've always been obsessed with you and now that I have you in my grasp, you're mine."

Jonathan struggled to break free from the ropes that held him to the chair but Jervis grabbed him by the face and tilted his head so he was looking at him.

"Hush, now," he whispered in a creepy, perverted voice. "Don't be so loud." He put a rolled up sock in Jonathan's mouth to muffle him. "I'll be back in a minute."

Tears welling up in in his eyes, Jonathan began to cry, sobs muffled by the sock in his mouth.  
He was a prisoner of the Mad Hatter. And he was tied up in the basement.


End file.
